


[CE]In the Mood for Love

by NowSilence



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Erik, Chef Erik, M/M, Student Charles, Top Charles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7358113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowSilence/pseuds/NowSilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>年下，学生查/厨师万<br/>简称十八查大战成熟万一百回合。我终于达成了年下的心愿，满足了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	[CE]In the Mood for Love

查尔斯觉得自己真不该同意和父母一起来参加这个见鬼的派对。他原本以为那会是个亲近彼此的机会，到头来他们还是在各自的社交圈谈笑风生，将格格不入的儿子晾在一旁。这些时间，他不如回去把看到一半的《永恒之王》继续下去。

艾米，据说是主人家的千金，见到这唯一的同龄人，滔滔不绝地说到现今。查尔斯出于礼貌一直做耐心倾听状，实则频频出神。

“这块玫瑰慕斯蛋糕味道棒极了，你尝过了吗，查尔斯？”

“没有……”

一个装着蛋糕的盘子突然伸到他眼前，“尝尝吧，会给你惊喜的。”

查尔斯想要拒绝，因为他并不热衷甜食，不过他的妹妹瑞雯很喜欢，经常会强塞他，对此查尔斯已习惯。于是他对自己说，不就是一小口蛋糕吗？希望吃完以后他能想到逃离这位莫名热情女孩魔爪的方法。

而他肯定不会想到这一小口蛋糕会带来多大的惊喜。

“怎么样，很好吃吧？”

“嗯……”查尔斯含糊其辞，这一小口都把他腻得要死。“抱歉，我得去找找我的妹妹在哪儿。”他早该这么说了，一个善意的谎言，朝艾米礼貌地牵扯嘴角，然后穿过喧嚣的音乐谈话声，远离刺眼灯光。他在小别墅里漫无目的地晃荡，只是不想再和任何人打照面。

查尔斯掏出口袋里的烟盒，却没摸到打火机。 _ _见鬼了！__ 他往地上狠狠跺了一脚。与此同时，静谧中响起脚步声。一个人从查尔斯面前走过，行色匆匆。擦肩时，查尔斯才像反应过来什么似的拉住了对方的手臂。然而还没有抓稳，他就感觉被大力一扯，整个人给重重掼到地上。

“别激动，伙计。”查尔斯揉着自己的屁股说，“我只是想问你借个火。”

对方迟疑了一会儿，朝查尔斯伸出手，后者借力站了起来。

“跟我来。”那个男人说。

查尔斯问他：“去哪儿？”

“更衣室。”

“等等，为什么？”

“你不是要火吗？我的打火机在那儿。”

于是查尔斯为了一只打火机跟着一个陌生人走了。当对方开灯，他才得以看清楚之前所接触的这个人。他身着一件乳白色的厨师服，不过有点发黄了，显示出它历经的油烟气。衣袖卷到手肘处，可以看到小臂上清晰的筋脉。他在自己的背包里翻找着，掏出便服，又回头把打火机递给查尔斯。

但他盯着查尔斯，犹豫了一会儿开口说道：“我要换衣服了。”

“哦，好。”查尔斯开始掏口袋。

“我是说，你能不能出去？”查尔斯愣了一下，摸摸自己的脑袋，然后转头走了。

 _有点意思。_ 他把烟叼嘴里，借着室内灯光点着，完成一个回合的吸吐气，感觉好多了。他似有无意地朝门缝里望，那家伙真的在换衣服。黏腻的汗津爬满那具精瘦的身体，像是从潮湿的热带雨林给拖了出来，愉悦已不及发散，紧绷的肌肉尚习惯性地防御保护。他套上T恤，穿上长裤，把这些情绪藏埋起来。查尔斯想起老师说过，当你画人像的时候，如果抓住了这个人的神韵，他的身体姿态所传达出的情绪，那你的画作就成功了一大半。

_他在乱想些什么呀，不过是萍水相逢，难道他还能……_

查尔斯就那样撞上了男人的视线，他不知道自己的眼神蕴藏了多少慌乱或是引人深思的部分，总之他快速走开去，几乎是慌乱地逃到别墅外头。

 _ _他还没来得及和那人道谢。__ 烟灰从他手上断了一大截跌落在地，查尔斯如梦初醒，干脆把烟扔掉，脚底拧了好几下，彻底熄灭那一簇火星。他不停搓着自己的脸，试图唤回清醒的神智，驱逐方才偷看到的画面。过了一会儿，查尔斯在指缝间窥探到熟悉的背影，悄悄跟了上去。

从别墅到大门需要穿过一片迷宫形状的树林，但也不是非走这里不可。熟悉的人可以很快出去，此路则为捷径；不熟悉的可能就会困在里面，不知何时才能绕出来。等查尔斯发现的时候，他已经置身迷宫，并且跟丢了人。他终于懊恼起自己的莽撞，到处乱走一气，行走过程中毫无防备，被一股力量强硬地扯了过去。

 _ _谢天谢地，是那个厨师。__ 查尔斯不由松了口气，马上想到自己的行为，又觉面上躁得慌。

“为什么跟着我？”男人质问他，拽着查尔斯的手臂，这让他更紧张了。

“我……我想和你交个朋友。”他结结巴巴地憋出这么一句，对方没有回答他，眼神虽不解，但其中并没有反感或是厌恶。

“我刚才忘了道谢，在屋子里的时候。”查尔斯继续道，“我跟着你是想同你说上话，可后来发现，不说话也很好。抱歉……希望我的胡言乱语没有困扰到你。”

“你还是早点回派对去吧，夜深了。”说完这句，他看着查尔斯没有动。

他让他回去，查尔斯不想，但也没有立场留下。在这目光里，他却觉得自己的心跳得厉害，忽然之间，先前的伶牙俐齿都作了古。

“你年纪小，还是少抽点烟为好。”他听到那个男人对他说。查尔斯跟着对方轻车熟路地穿过迷宫，得以呼吸到外头的新鲜空气。他们没有告别，查尔斯回头，看到的只有那人步履轻健的背影。

 

查尔斯回到派对里，艾米朝他挥手，从人群中一路挤过来。

“你找到妹妹了吗？”

“没有，不过……”查尔斯牵动嘴角，撩起女孩的一缕发，“刚才那蛋糕味道不错，你知道是谁做的吗？”

就这样，查尔斯得到了艾瑞克･兰谢尔的名片。他没有立即去找艾瑞克，因为近段时间被尼安德特人的小论文搞得焦头烂额。名片躺在裤子口袋里快要发霉的时候，他才想起这么回事。 _艾瑞克，_ 他或许应该去见见这个人，毕竟他还留着对方的打火机。

 

吉诺莎餐厅离查尔斯家并不太远，骑行半小时就能抵达。一进门他就迅速地扫视了一遍，从厅内并不能看到厨房，不过他也不急着见艾瑞克。浏览菜单后，查尔斯凭感觉点了几样食物——特别是玫瑰慕斯蛋糕，他平日绝对不会选择的甜点。

蛋糕依然是尝了一口后就败北，菜肴都吞吃入腹，颇合胃口。查尔斯和一位侍应生聊了几句，嘱咐对方将打火机交给艾瑞克。

“我可以给您叫兰谢尔出来，万一转交出了问题怎么办？”侍应生焦急地建议道。

“不碍事，我过会儿还有约会，就不见他了，替我向他问好。”

“可是……”

查尔斯起身，弯起嘴角：“告诉他我还会来的。”

这个“还会”一等就是一星期，艾瑞克比查尔斯想象得还要着急些，当得知后者来的时候，他标志性的厨师制服很快出现在大堂。

“这不是我的。”艾瑞克把打火机搁在桌上，面孔严肃看不出情绪，但他额发垂下几缕，透露些许慌乱。

“我找不到了，所以就新买了一个。”这是查尔斯的解释，但显然无法说服艾瑞克。

“我不需要。”他如是说，像终于意识到乱发，用手指把它们往后梳理。

“艾瑞克，我很抱歉。”

“算了，我不会和小孩计较。”

他的大人做派惹恼了查尔斯:“我快成年了！”

“那就是还没有。”他继续挑衅，触及敏感底线。

“艾瑞克，这不公平。”

“什么时候你成年了，男孩，我们再进行成年人间的对话吧。”

“我叫查尔斯，还有，我不是什么狗屁男孩。”

“好吧，查尔斯，请收回你的打火机。”

 

艾瑞克言语间有着无可奈何，他没想过还能见到查尔斯。他当然对他有印象，在举行派对的别墅，说要和他交个朋友的男孩。他对此一笑置之，也许让查尔斯不服气。在那个年纪，可以执拗地去追求一些东西，等到热情消退，又会被别的吸引。这再自然不过。可是查尔斯来吉诺莎的频率有些太高了——他讨人喜欢，与艾瑞克的同事们相谈甚欢，这里面并不包括艾瑞克。他只是从平时同事的只言片语里越来越多听到这个名字，在餐厅越来越频繁瞥见这个身影。

 

查尔斯在和亚历克斯聊天，一会儿汉克又加入了话题。他们年龄差的不多，平日最聊得来。

“你说你想来餐厅打工？没问题啊。”亚历克斯勾住查尔斯的肩膀，一派热情。

汉克接着道:“培训你的应该会是艾瑞克，这几天餐厅领班请假了。”他们并不知道艾瑞克和他认识。

“艾瑞克怎么样？”查尔斯试探性问道。

“他人挺好的，就是比较严格。”

“他以前是一步步从侍应生做到大厨的。”

……

查尔斯从这些日子的零散对话里拼凑出更多关于艾瑞克的信息。他做事井井有条，冷静自持，几乎没人见过他发火的样子。他从不参加任何同事聚会，不仅严肃，而且孤僻。也因此大家对他的私事知之甚少。如果查尔斯想要接近艾瑞克，只能从餐厅入手。

 

一位餐厅侍应生从着装开始，挺括洁净的制服代表着餐厅的形象。艾瑞克大致匆匆扫了眼查尔斯的身材，从橱柜里翻出一套制服递给他。他让他先试穿一下，接着就关门出去了。 _还是老一套艾瑞克式的古板，_ 查尔斯在心里腹诽了一番。不过大厨的眼力显然不怎么样，裤子尚且可以用皮带束紧（且不说查尔斯现在没有皮带），过大的衬衣则显不出修身效果来。艾瑞克又找到一件衬衣，不过缺了几颗纽扣，他决定让查尔斯先试试大小，回头继续翻找着。

查尔斯脱掉不合身的衬衫，将另一件套上。艾瑞克扭头看到的就是这样一幅画面，衬衣是比方才要合适，但因为扣子不全，因而上身显得极不雅观。裸露出的肌肤是那么刺眼，甚至令人引发出一些不好的联想。

艾瑞克把新找到的衬衫递给查尔斯，一句话没说就离开了房间。查尔斯换好后在门口看到了对方，他猜想艾瑞克可能一直等在门外，这让他觉得有些好笑。艾瑞克把一条皮带递给他，总算开口了：“你暂时用着吧，不用还了。”

查尔斯立刻想到一种可能并且问了出来：“是你的吗？这多不好意思。”

“没关系。”艾瑞克立刻摆手，仿佛害怕男孩又会买条新的送他。

 _他不喜欢物质上的拖欠。_ 查尔斯默默在心里记上一笔，笑意更深。

“等等。”艾瑞克叫住查尔斯，“你的领带没系好。”

查尔斯粗暴地扯掉它，一边念叨:“我总是弄不好这玩意儿……”

他看到艾瑞克修长的手指抓住了领带，仿若叹息。他说:“我可以教你，男孩。”

他来到查尔斯身后，翻起衬衫的衣领，让那带面划过颈项。男孩青草地般的蓬勃气息侵染着他，深棕短髮卷翘凌乱，想是方才换衣匆忙，尚不及整理。他出于一种怎样的心情，事后无论如何回想也没有答案地，为男孩顺了发。接着快速打好领带，甚至捏起对方肩背两端的衬衣，再把那些褶皱捋平。他听到自己说：“这套制服还需要熨一下，穿起来会服帖很多。”他兀自往前走了，步速缓慢，等听到跟上来的脚步声，他自己都没有意识到唇边的笑意。

 

 

 

***

查尔斯把自己锁在画室里，于是他可以安静，不受打扰地放空。这几天他画了好多幅画，创作激情达到前所未有的程度，他很清楚是何原因。他亲吻那些画作，甚至对着它们手淫，他觉得自己疯了，陷入这样一种幻想里。

艾瑞克是个好老师，他教他礼仪，如何面对难缠的客人，如何叠餐巾、铺桌布、端盘子，如何更接近一个完美的侍者。他是那么耐心，不厌其烦地应答查尔斯那些奇怪，甚至故意刁难的问题。而他只把他当作男孩，所以才会不计较。他感到艾瑞克很少有较大的情绪起伏，总是平静坦然地面对任何事，如果无法面对，就要回避。而他呢，为对方攥住了袋口的系绳，稍微使力拉紧，就逃不出那方寸的包袱。他为此懊恼日增，开始试图激怒对方。他故意犯错，惹艾瑞克不快，一个小小的连训斥都算不上的提醒都让他欣喜若狂。他知道自己不该这样，也知道自己应该做什么。

艾瑞克是个好老师，查尔斯上手很快，后来对方几乎没什么可以教给他了。可是他的好没有引起艾瑞克任何的情绪波动，他就如此将课结志满的学生晾在一旁，功成身退。查尔斯偏不，他要教那人继续下去，即使他的错误可能会累积对方的负罪感，他也在所不惜。后来他放出最后一记杀手锏，他要求为自己的老师画一幅肖像。

查尔斯是忐忑的，他不清楚艾瑞克会不会答应。他给了对方一周的时间考虑，如果同意的话，就按照地址来找他。他一直没有等到。今天是限期的最后一日，他已经画了无数的艾瑞克，却见不到本人。他快疯了，他从没想过自己会这样。

 

查尔斯是被急促的敲门声弄醒的，他也不知道自己是什么时候睡了过去，晕乎乎地走去开门。

“查尔斯，你有朋友找。”保姆莫伊拉笑得很高兴，“是个挺俊的小伙。”

保姆的话让查尔斯有些恍惚，他转头，落地窗外天色已暗，他竟然睡了那么久。

“谢谢，先让他在客厅等一下。”查尔斯说着关上画室门，边吹口哨边开始清理满地的画作。

艾瑞克套了一件红黑色的格子衬衫，没扣，查尔斯猜想里头应该是一件工字背心，他经常看到艾瑞克这么穿。对方有些拘束，而查尔斯讨厌在父母接待客人的领域与艾瑞克说话，于是很快，他就把人带去了自己的画室。

 

“查尔斯，你很久没来上班了。”

“嗯。”查尔斯翻着自己的铅笔，一边听艾瑞克的低沉嗓音烫熨着耳膜。

“你不能因为出了一些差错就放弃，每个人都不是完美的。”

“我知道。”查尔斯笑了，他开始错觉艾瑞克来这儿的目的并不是让他画肖像，而是挽回一个重要的员工，然而他并不是。

“你就没有别的话和我说吗，艾瑞克？我想我给你地址并不是为了听你来说这些的。”

“查尔斯，我希望你再考虑一下，我也并不是在强迫你……”

“强迫？这词用得太严重了，艾瑞克，像是……给你自己按上了莫须有的罪名。”

“查尔斯……”他又在叹息，试图给他心目中的男孩一些宽慰，并为此苦恼着。查尔斯觉得很受用。

“那有把椅子，你坐下吧，我要开始画你了。”

艾瑞克走向那个位置，默默坐了下来。

 

丈量比例原是最基本的事，可查尔斯今天完全无法静下心来。现实与朦胧欲望纠缠，叫人措手不及。明明隔着一段距离，他却能通过睁着的那只眼看清艾瑞克的神情——好奇而审视，腼腆而脆弱不安。他并不知道一个他眼中的“男孩”在肖想些什么色情大胆的东西，只觉得自己是在做一件很严肃的事，尽管是以他的某些部分来交换，而这是他心甘情愿贡献出来的。想到此，查尔斯便觉到自己那罪恶不堪的一面丑陋至极。洁白的画纸在他面前扭曲成怪物的形状，查尔斯捂住自己的脑袋，铅笔扑通掉到地上。他听到艾瑞克跑到他面前叫他的名字，他的额头贴上他的，焦急地告诉查尔斯，他发烧了。他无力地瘫在那个怀抱里，终于感到安心。

查尔斯迷糊睡了好几天，听着保姆说艾瑞克每天都会来看他，心里十分满足，可惜起初他身体尚未恢复，总是与对方错过。现在他总算能支撑到艾瑞克来看他，他央对方给他念《永恒之王》，两人甚至还会就剧情讨论一番。查尔斯痊愈后很快重新回吉诺莎餐厅打工，他惊喜地发现了艾瑞克的变化。对方可能终于意识到他的“男孩”有多需要他的认可，查尔斯得到了艾瑞克更多的鼓励和表扬。过去他从来对这些不削一顾，现在却受用得很。

艾瑞克没再提画肖像的事，但查尔斯一直默记在心。他们像朋友般相处愉快，可查尔斯想要更多。他还记得邀请对方来家里作客的那天，两人从餐厅出来，大雨倾盆，却都没带伞。查尔斯搭乘艾瑞克的机车，一同湿漉漉地去到了查尔斯家里。

查尔斯先去洗澡了，艾瑞克听到水声。对方竟然就这么轻易地付出信任，留他在自己的卧室。他用毛巾擦着身上的水，突然看到查尔斯包里露出的领带一角。他走过去，看了好一会儿，然后把它抽了出来。他还记得查尔斯第一次戴着它的样子，他的手指抚过领带缎面，为男孩挽出一个整齐漂亮的结。他身上青草地般的鲜活气味透过来，好似要把他一同包裹进去。艾瑞克忍不住把领带凑近鼻端，深吸了一口气。那股少年的味道和雨水的腐朽凑到一起，他闭上眼，脑中勾勒出男孩的赤裸身躯，而那唯一的领带系在对方的脖颈上，正被他扯近亲吻着……艾瑞克神智一瞬清明，慌乱不加掩饰地显露在脸上，他良心不安地往浴室瞥了一眼。他没有注意到水声停了，而地上湿漉漉的脚印从何而来。他只感到后颈上一连串的吻，来自某只柔软而多情的嘴唇。

“艾瑞克，你知道自己在干什么吗？”男孩质问他，而他无法回答，徒劳地用领带遮掩布满欲望的面孔。

查尔斯把艾瑞克带进浴室，按倒在浴缸里亲吻。男孩滚烫的肉体隔着艾瑞克被雨水浸润的单薄衣衫烧灼着他。剥离变得困难，查尔斯就着衣服啃咬他的乳头，他们的性器隔着裤子摩挲到一起，让艾瑞克发出痉挛般的低吼。他感到查尔斯滑到了那个部位，用自己的阳具恶意顶着他的大腿根部。男孩的欲望来得如此凶猛强烈，解开他的裤子拉链就一口吞入了男人的欲望。他挑衅地望着他，仿佛在宣誓男人终于在这一刻向男孩缴械投降。他不能不该，可是他按着男孩的头颅，没有回避这场欲望。

查尔斯用艾瑞克射出来的精液替对方草草润滑，几乎是急不可耐地进入那紧致的甬道。男孩的欲望顶开穴壁，横冲直撞地宣誓着主权，在男人那张痛苦而又欢愉的脸庞下，兴奋得发了疯。滚烫炙热的白灼喷射出来，填满了男人的后穴，那比男孩想得要早太多。在欲望的余韵里，他的失落力透眉睫。

“太快了。”查尔斯不满地自我抱怨，他的阴茎还留在艾瑞克的身体里，抱住对方，在脊背留下亲吻。

艾瑞克无奈地安慰他：“没事，你已经很棒了。”

查尔斯一下子就有些吃味，开口反驳：“你凭什么这么说？你可以直接说这不够好，我们重新来过。”

“查尔斯，再这样下去我们会感冒的。听话，去洗干净。”

“好啊，那我们一起洗。”

淋浴间里，查尔斯把艾瑞克顶在冰冷的瓷砖上又来了一回，这下总算比上次让他满意了些。为此艾瑞克奖励了他一个真正意义上成年人间的亲吻。

 

他们开始变得大胆，在餐厅的员工通道里相遇偷一个吻。短暂的休息时间，他们会在逼仄的厕所隔间里快速地来一次，有一回甚至差点被亚历克斯撞见。他们玩着冒险的游戏，愈是危险愈是不由自控。

现在，查尔斯有很多时间画艾瑞克，用自己的手指丈量这具身体的每一分每一寸，让空白的画纸布满艾瑞克的模样，艾瑞克的颜色，艾瑞克的气息。他尝试用艾瑞克的身体作画，最后两人总是以浑身乱七八糟的颜料收场。没人去想这段感情应不应该，没人去谈将来，他们只专注眼前的一切。

查尔斯的十八岁生日要到了，他想请艾瑞克来担当主厨。起初对方有所顾虑，但耐不过查尔斯变着花样的央求，最后只得妥协。

当天虽说是查尔斯的生日，但他的父母自然不会忘记邀请好友，办成另一个社交盛宴。不过查尔斯都不在意了，他把艾瑞克带到派对上，介绍给自己的同学朋友。这时候艾瑞克才知道，原来查尔斯已经是个研究生了。他的男孩与他们讨论着他不曾涉及的领域，言谈间有着超越年龄的犀利，又带着天生的自信。他今天难得穿上正装，那与餐厅制服截然不同的精致裁剪将他的身形勾勒得更为吸引人。艾瑞克看得出来，查尔斯与众人相谈甚欢。他默默地退出人群，往厨房走去。

“艾瑞克？”

他停下脚步，见到一张意想不到的面孔，但他没有回应。

“刚才我就看到你了，只是还不敢确定。你是查尔斯·泽维尔的朋友？”艾玛·弗罗斯特，仍旧如从前般画着精致的妆容，一袭白色礼服甚至看不出岁月在她身上留下多少痕迹。尽管这话语听上去透着亲切，但她和艾瑞克保持着一段距离——毕竟他穿着厨师服。

“我想这与你无关，我要回去了，不然得耽误工作。”艾瑞克完全不想回答艾玛的问题，天知道再说下去那只尊贵的嘴里会吐露什么恶毒句子。

“艾瑞克，如果你还因为过去我对你的行为怀恨在心，我可以理解。但是现在，一切都过去了，肖也……”

“够了！”艾瑞克不想要听到那个名字，更不需要艾玛·弗罗斯特的虚假忏悔。他没再逗留，径直往前走去。经过拐角的时候，他被人扯过去，一片温热的嘴唇送了过来。艾瑞克尚处在慌乱之中，下意识就推开对方。

“你好冷漠。”查尔斯又贴过来，用那双澄澈的实际令艾瑞克充满罪恶的蓝眼盯着他，好似要把他看穿。

“我怕被人看见。”艾瑞克架起查尔斯的手臂，往远处放。

“有什么好怕的？”查尔斯牵动他玫瑰色的唇微笑，把手掌按在了艾瑞克的心口，“肖是谁？”

艾瑞克的心一跳，忍不住捉住查尔斯的的那只手：“怎么突然这么问？”

“我就是好奇，听那位女士提到。”

“你偷听我们说话？”

“我只是去找你，不小心听到的。”

艾瑞克不知道查尔斯听了多少，或者他是在骗他，不过他决定装傻：“你听错了。”他告诉他的男孩。

“我们去画室吧。”他突然向查尔斯提议，“我有样东西要给你。”

 

“你是说把礼物藏在这儿了？好吧，那我找找。”查尔斯弯下腰到处乱翻，被艾瑞克从背后抱住。对方拿着什么在他眼前晃了晃，然后举高了手臂。

“你这是成心为难我。”查尔斯的表情突然变得严肃，“那我不要了。”

“查尔斯。”他感到艾瑞克朝他靠近，“你得做好准备，它可能让你感到糟糕……”

查尔斯猛地回头，从艾瑞克手上抢走礼物。他把纸卷打开，看到了一幅画，应该是他这个寿星的肖像。

“天啊！”

“我就知道……”艾瑞克还没说完，就被查尔斯扑了满怀。

“谢谢，我很喜欢。”他的男孩赞美他。

“那很好。”他的手指不住穿过查尔斯滑顺的棕色卷髪，在对方耳边轻声说，“我还想给你更多。”

他们再度缠到了一起，在画室的地板上。窗外甚至还能隐约听到客厅的喧哗，不过这些都不再重要。查尔斯要脱衣服，被艾瑞克制止了。他喜欢看查尔斯穿这一身操他，提醒着他们有多么不同。而他油腻的厨师服被迅速地扔在地上。艾瑞克只是抽掉了查尔斯的皮带，笑着拉下对方的西裤拉链。

“ ** **你的**** 皮带。”他肯定地说，然后把头埋入查尔斯的欲望。

“ ** **我的。**** ”查尔斯按着他的头，重复道。

艾瑞克的舌头尽职服务着他的男孩，吞咽对方的睾丸，而手指顺茎身不断来回套弄。他听到查尔斯的喘息，从来只会让他丧失理智的呼吸声在脑袋里炸开。那逐渐变硬的性器在口腔中侵占腹地，艾瑞克有些呼吸困难。然而在这窒息般的生理痛苦中，他的整颗心狂喜多过难受，只想要更加深入。当查尔斯射精的时候，他把那些液体全吞了下去。他不希望他的男孩被弄脏。

“你还好吗？”艾瑞克侧躺在地上，仿佛有些失去力气，查尔斯忍不住一直抚摸对方的脸庞。

“查尔斯。”艾瑞克终于开口了，“你能不能坐到平时画画的凳子上去？”

“你想在那里？”

“是的。”

“那会让你不太舒服的，艾瑞克，你今天看上去似乎很累。”

“我没事。查尔斯，把你的外套脱了。”

艾瑞克把最后一条缠在腿上的裤子给扯掉，朝他衣冠楚楚的男孩走过去。

_我只是想问你借个火。 初见时他完全没把狼狈的查尔斯放在眼里，后来才发现那是个多大的错误，也因此付出了代价。  _

他坐到了查尔斯的腿上，男孩的阴茎抵着他的大腿根，他晃动臀部去迎合。手指触上已经发硬的器官，寻找着入口。

“艾瑞克，我们是不是应该……啊……”没有任何润滑，查尔斯的性器就这么捅了进来。艾瑞克的甬道是那么紧，紧到查尔斯的阴茎仿佛都要窒息。然而艾瑞克的手指还和那器官一起在他的后穴里，片刻也没有耽搁，他抽出来一点，再次重重地坐了下去。

_但是现在，一切都过去了，肖也…… 是的，都过去了，查尔斯成为了他生活的一部分，和曾经完全割离开来。他想他应该为对方埋葬掉这些，不管他们还有没有未来。  _

门口突然响起了悉悉索索的说话声，查尔斯快速捂住艾瑞克的嘴。一时之间，没有人继续动下去，但是查尔斯的阴茎还留在艾瑞克体内，空气中的情欲依旧使人躁动不安。

“是瑞雯。”查尔斯用气声说道，“在打电话。”

“我们……”

“嘘，没事。”查尔斯松开手，下一秒扯掉了脖子上的领带。在艾瑞克还未反应过来前，他把领带塞进艾瑞克嘴里，然后在对方脑后打了个结。

“我们继续……”几乎同时，查尔斯恶意地顶了艾瑞克一下，而那声呜咽被吞进了绸缎间。他托着艾瑞克的臀部，往上提了提，手指在腰窝处流连，然后按进那凹陷里，满意地听到对方受刺激的闷哼。他的舌头舔过艾瑞克布满汗水的肌肤，时而啃咬留下痕迹。他衣冠楚楚地坐着，任赤裸的艾瑞克缠着他，他们的身体仍旧有一部分连接在一起。门外瑞雯的声音高起来，她好像在和电话那头的人吵架。

“你就顾着自己那点自尊心吧，一文不值！本来就是他抛弃了你，说明他没眼光，你值得更好的。”

画室里的两人几乎同时笑起来，查尔斯瞥到远处的挂钟，发现已经过十二点了。

“艾瑞克，我成年了。”他舔着对方的耳朵，把话语通过气声送进去。

他能明显感觉到面前人愣了一下，片刻后，靠在他肩上的脑袋突然离开了，取而代之的是艾瑞克的双手。他撑着查尔斯的身体，自己动了起来。起初他动得很慢，似乎是在寻找角度。那种试探反而更挑起欲火，但查尔斯忍着没有制止，他想看看对方接下来会如何做。艾瑞克痉挛那一刻，查尔斯知道他找到了，他们彼此的动作频率都开始加快，凳子颤动摇晃，仿佛下一刻就要摔在地上。艾瑞克的阴茎不断甩向查尔斯腹部，隔着领带，他们偶尔交换一个黏湿的吻。

这同他们曾经玩过的游戏一样危险，然而这次，他们随时都可能被发现。艾瑞克的手指紧紧揪住查尔斯做工精良的西装背心，他亵渎了这一袭精致熨贴，得到了不该奢求的物什，他合该坠入地狱。泪水从艾瑞克的眼角滑落，无声坠入高级织物纤维里。他和查尔斯同时到达高潮，刺眼的白灼不可抑制地一波波喷射出来，最终仍玷污了那身笔挺的定制套装。

 

 

***

查尔斯从没去过艾瑞克家，这很奇怪。艾瑞克没有亲人，没有朋友。查尔斯问起上次那个同他说话的女人，他还骗他说是对方认错了人。可当时查尔斯在边上听得一清二楚，他们过去是旧识。查尔斯敏锐地察觉到，艾瑞克似乎不愿意让自己进入他的生活。除了吉诺莎餐厅，他们之间没有别的维系。这显然无法遏制查尔斯日益膨胀的好奇心，他决定和艾瑞克开陈布公地谈谈。

“我们可以分享彼此的过去。”查尔斯向艾瑞克建议，“增进了解。”

“愿闻其详。”

“好吧，那我先说。”查尔斯顿了顿，“我小时候发生过车祸，当时腿受伤，修养了很长时间，直到现在，阴雨天我的腿还会隐隐作痛。”

“查尔斯，说真的，那你以后就别在阴雨天折腾……”

“到你了！”他的男孩目光热切。

“我曾经看过一部叫《大白鲨》的电影，你这个年纪肯定没听过。看之前我满心以为那会是个人类与食人鲨斗智斗勇的故事，事实上也确实如此，但从此以后我就对鲨鱼这种生物留下了心理阴影。”

“那我知道，我想听点别的。”

终于进入正题了，艾瑞克问他：“你想听什么？”

“比如……肖是谁？”

 _又是肖，为什么他的男孩那么爱刨根寻底？_ “查尔斯，如果你想要做爱的话，我随时奉陪，但是，没有更多了。”最终，他只能那么回答他。

“什么意思？”查尔斯觉得不可置信。

“意思是，我们要给对方留一些私人空间。”

“你在回避我的问题，每当我提到这个名字的时候，你的反应显然就没那么简单。你是不信任我吗？还是你始终认为我只是个孩子，无法理解你们成年人间的事情。”

“查尔斯，你知道我并没有这么想。”

“那你就告诉我。”

“都过去了，我不想再提。”

“……你是不是从来没想过将来？”

“什么……”

查尔斯看着艾瑞克的表情，觉得对方在心虚：“那就对了，你根本没想过和我长久，所以我也不需要知道太多。”

“是。”过了一会儿，艾瑞克仿佛终于下定决心，正色道，“既然你提了，我们也不妨说清楚。你和我，我们并不是一个世界的人。你家境优渥，有着天生的自信从容。而我只是个普通人，还大了你十多岁。这之间横亘的障碍不是一点点。退一万步讲，即使你不介意，你的父母会同意我们在一起吗？”

“我已经成年了，完全可以自己做决定。”

“还要我说得更清楚吗？你是高知分子，我们之间的话题只会随着年月增长越来越少，到最后变得无话可说，甚至想看两生厌，相信你也不愿意看到那样的局面。”

“艾瑞克，你为什么要那么悲观？”

“是你太天真了，查尔斯。我希望你能好好想想我今天说的话。”

他们的谈话不欢而散。

 

坦白说，艾瑞克的想法令查尔斯震惊。他不曾将景况想得那么难堪，总是觉得只要努力经营，一切就会维系得很好。艾瑞克忽然间掐灭了他的希望，接着父亲又在那个他心情最慌乱的当下把他找去，说要送他出国。他更料想不到的是，父母竟然早就得知他和艾瑞克的关系。

“你也别怪莫伊拉阿姨，我威胁她不说出来就解雇她，你也知道她家的情况。”

“是。”查尔斯机械地点头，依稀记起艾瑞克第一次来家里找他，保姆莫伊拉夸他英俊。那是多久前的事了？似乎也没有太久，于他，和艾瑞克相处的日子便过得飞快。

父亲说道：“我希望你考虑清楚，不要拿自己的未来开玩笑。”

“我知道。”查尔斯脑中都是这几个月与艾瑞克的点点滴滴，充满回忆的吉诺莎餐厅和画室，那些甜蜜与缠绵，尽数从他面前掠过。如此浓墨重彩的画幅，终究要收起了。

“我们已经没关系了，我同意出国。”他听到自己的声音说着，心针扎般疼痛。一切都结束了。

 

查尔斯一开始只是赌气，接下来就后悔了。但他还没有失去理智到为了爱情放弃学业的地步。在留学的几年间他给艾瑞克写了无数信，寄了无数画作，都没有得到回音。事实上，艾瑞克虽然觉得查尔斯抛弃了自己，但他们终究不是一类人。他觉得如果自己不作回应，那么查尔斯也就能够忘记他，过他应该有的生活。但他一直珍藏着查尔斯寄来的信件和画作。

 

 

***

七年后。

吉诺莎餐厅最近一直处于高度紧绷状态，他们的主厨虽然表面看着镇定，但对大家的要求都比往日要更加严格。这全是因为吉诺莎近期要评选米其林星级餐厅的缘故，美食密探们不知何时才会到来，所以众人都高度警惕，生怕搞砸了连工作可能都保不住。

“来！来了！”新来的侍应生科特冲进厨房，然而大家都在忙碌，料理声掩盖了他的呼喊。

“慌慌张张的干什么？狼来啦？”罗根推了科特一把。

“是米……米其林……评审……评审家！”

“你说什么？”众人炸开了锅。

“我看到那人把叉匙放在了地上！”那是行业中的暗语，米其林评审家们的特质。

“哪桌？”艾瑞克，他们的主厨问道。

“21桌。”

“好的，大家现在全力以赴，准备21桌的餐单！”

厨房里一瞬士气昂扬，大家各司其职，为餐厅评星而备战。

为了保证菜肴的万无一失，主厨艾瑞克亲自将最后一道由他掌勺的料理送去了21桌。他不得不承认，这短短的一小段路，他都紧张得要死。这么多年来，即使面上镇定，他还是无法完全做到内心的平静。

他看到21桌的背影了，是个光头男人，希望这精致的料理能堵住这位美食家挑剔的嘴吧。

“您好，这是最……”

然而他的话没法继续下去了，那张记忆中的熟悉面孔甚至让他托盘子的手开始颤抖。

“好久不见。”米其林评审家查尔斯･泽维尔对吉诺莎餐厅的主厨露出了微笑。

 

END


End file.
